


Unleashed

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't deny Arthur anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for KMM #4 [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/4920.html?thread=1951544#t1951544) _Arthur/Merlin. Bestiality._

It is now, after years of searching, that he gazes into those familiar blue eyes again and smiles as he bends over for him once more, submitting to him. He can hear Arthur panting behind him and feel his paws climb their way to his back. Merlin closes his eyes when he feels Arthur press his cock against his tight, unprepared entrance. He feels better when it hurts. He can forgive himself easier that way. But even then – every yelp and bark sends him moaning and writhing, his hand reaching for his own cock, for release.

It’s so much different with the knot, and Merlin knows that once it’s in, it won’t be long for either of them. He feels the wet tongue lap at his back and the claws dig into his skin as the thrusts become more erratic. His own hand tightens around his erection and his eyes shut even more, the voice in his head reassuring, _It’s Arthur, still just Arthur…oh God, Arthur!_

Merlin never quite forgives himself, even lifetimes later. But when Arthur returns, human again, and licks his back before orgasm, growling in pleasure. Somehow, he thinks they’ll be okay.


End file.
